supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eligor
He is one of the renegade angels that was locked in Heaven's prison. He is an angel that belongs to the choir of fallen angels called the Grigori or the Watchers. When Lucifer chose to rebel Eligor and his fellow Grigori sided with Lucifer to stand against God and his favoritism towards humans. Eligor was the one that personally taught the art of battle to Cain after he killed his brother. During Lucifer's Rebellion he served as one of his prime military commanders until he was captured by Michael's forces. When he was freed during The Fall, he took a man called Charlie Olson as his vessel and it turns out that this man is the one who had killed Gregory Leonard, the father of the Heavenly Saint Daniel Leonard. Background Eligor served God as part of the Grigori. He was proud to be part of Heaven's first class warrior choir with his fellow Grigori. He trained intensively both to emulate his warrior position and to be ready against anything as the Grigori were expected to be on the front line leading the charge with lower angels. But God gave the Grigori the official and primary duty of overseeing the watching and protection of his newest creations, humans. Eligor found them weak and pathetic, as did his brothers, and resented the fact that warriors as refined as them had to stoop down to be 'Watchers' for lowly creatures. When Lucifer rebelled and called for allies, he and his Grigori brothers quickly moved to join him. He felt that Lucifer truly understood his and his brothers' pain and shared in his distaste for humans. When Cain was made into a demon, Lucifer chose Eligor to be the one to teach how to hone in his destructive and homicidal tendencies skillfully. Eligor taught him how to fight and think as a soldier and maximized his killing effectiveness when using the First Blade. He watched with pride as he set Cain loose upon meek and simple villagers to build his killing instinct before moving to human warriors to sharpen his combative capability, sometimes personally joining in as well. Eventually, Cain was made Eligor's subordinate and watched him spread his combat and kill tactics to the Knights of Hell. Yet, during a battle against The Powers, Eligor was captured and then thrown into Heaven's Prison. He remained locked in the prison for thousands of years until Metatron started the Fall. He was freed from the prison but his wings were burned away. He had landed on Earth and had found his way to a human prison where he was drawn to a human inmate by the name of Charlie Olson. He had similar feelings of resentment towards the fact that he was stuck there for the rest of his life because of a pathetic and pitiful child. He went to the human and told him that he could get him out of that prison and all he had to do was say yes to him, and he did. When Eligor was in his vessel, his grace shorted out the prison's power grid and caused the prisoners to leave their cells and they went wild. Eligor then strolled out amidst the chaos but did effortlessly kill two guards that tried to stop him. Season 10 Eligor had been found a number of months later by Marilyn and was brought into the service of Samael. His broken wings and weakened grace were healed in full by Samael. When Crowley had returned to his business of being the King of Hell, Samael went to him with Barbatos and Eligor in tow, to settle a debt that the demon owed him. He and Barbatos brought out their swords and easily killed two demons that tried to charge them before standing calmly at the archangel's side. When Crowley turned his attention to him, he made a show of not knowing Eligor's name until Cain appeared and introduced Eligor as well as praised him as his former teacher. Then they got down to business. The deal between Crowley and Samael was that if he couldn't reign the new Demon Dean in then Crowley would have to use his power to free Samael's demonic child Malphas from his imprisonment in Hell. When Crowley tried to argue that he couldn't let another Demon Hybrid loose after his previous troubles with Abaddon, Eligor quickly argued that he should've thought of that when he decided to party with Dean instead of control him. He then watched with amusement as Samael moved to destroy all of Crowley's demons and then move to retry his 'negotiations'. When Eligor moved to learn about what their side knew of the current Heavenly Saint working with Michael and The Powers, his mind flashed with images as soon as he saw the picture they had of Daniel Leonard. They were of his vessel, Charlie Olson's memories and he realized that he knew the Saint from before he had become the Saint. Samael explained that demons had been trying to get close and assassinate Daniel whenever he left the safety of the Paradise Pavilion but the young man's ability to see and detect demons seemed more acute than it was before and he quickly picked them out and they were either exorcised or killed by him or his angelic guard. When Samael decided to try having an angel get close to Daniel, Eligor volunteered to see to eliminating him personally. Eligor 7.jpg|Eligor intimidating Crowley Eligor and Malphas.JPG|Eligor's repressed rage being released by Malphas Powers and Abilities As a member of the Grigori Eligor possesses a great deal more power than the average angel. *'High-Tier Strength': Eligor is a high ranking angel belonging to the choir of warrior angels known as the Grigori. In ranking they are surpassed only by the Archangels and Powers. *'Angel Sword': Eligor wields an angel blade that is much stronger than the one typically wielded by angels. It is a sword with a beautifully decorated hilt and the blade has his name inscribed in Enochian. Facts and Trivia Eligor in demonology was a great duke of Hell that ruled 60 legions and was the one who knew the future of wars and duels. Knights and soldiers sought to gain his favor to prevail in their battles against their enemy. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Season 10 Villains Category:High-tier Angels Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Grigori